Who done it?
by Danni-Sherlockian-Ireland
Summary: Harry goes missing and with the threat of Sirius Black being loose, everyone is worrying whether he has taken Harry. What they don't know is that Percy has been plotting about a certain Potter. Set during Prisoner of Azkaban but not compliant. Needs a Beta! ***DISCLAIMER - All known Harry Potter stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not earn a penny from this FanFiction!***


**A/N: Hello - This fic has been stuck in my head for a while, while trying to get rid of the Writers' block on my other stories! If any of you have any ideas or want the other stories to be continued please PM me.**

** This story is going to be slightly dark later on and if you think it is weird then each to their own.**

** This story needs a beta so if anyone would like to just PM me!**

** Ok on with the Chapter before I start ranting! :D**

Harry POV

It was a beautiful day in Hogwarts, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were relaxing outside near the great lake on a rare occasion that they had a free day. The golden trio decided that they would have a game of Truth or Dare. Ginny, Dean and Seamus were also included in the game but one person who we didn't count on spying on us was Percy. "Okay Harry, it's landed on you truth or dare?" Seamus asked with a devilish grin. I returned the grin and replied "Dare" Everyone waited with baited breath as Seamus was thinking and after a slight pause he said "I dare you to suck on my nipple!" Everyone chuckled as I rolled over the grass to straddled Seamus' lap and I suck his nipple into my mouth, this made Seamus groan. I did this for a couple of minutes until Seamus groaned out "Oh, Harry, yeah, okay that's e-enough!" I grinned and rolled back across to my seat and span the bottle. The bottle landed on Ginny and before I could even ask Ginny said Dare. "Okay, I dare you to kiss me for a full two minutes whilst you give me a hand-job." Ginny eagerly smiled and jumped onto my lap. I had already undone the zipper for Ginny to have easy access to what she desired. Ginny was a little minx, in half the time she had already given me my release so I gave her, her just rewards. "Wow!" Everyone said in unison once me and Ginny had finished and separated. "That was hot but dude she's my sister, that was just Yuck!" Ron exclaimed which earned him a swift punch on the arm from Ginny and a reproachful look from Hermione. "Oh, come on Ron. It was only just a bit of fun!" I laughed out as Ginny span the bottle which to everyone's humour landed on Ron. "Oh god, I am gonna regret this but dare!"

Percy POV

Harry James Potter the boy of my dreams was sitting within walking distance of my spying place. I felt a pang of jealousy from what happened between Harry and my little sister but even though it was a game I still hated her for having what he wanted. "Yep, I'm super jealous of her." I thought as he gazed lovingly at Harry, who was laughing at Ron having to finger Hermione. To be honest, Ron was just dreadful at anything in terms of pleasuring a woman but he obviously hasn't had the practice. I on the other hand have had plenty of practice with dear Penelope before I realised that I preferred men and regrettably, I also asked Fred and George who were very knowledgeable in that area, to have some lessons on pleasuring a man because they had been out and proud for years and are fulfilling each other every night when possible and I just loved watching them as well as participating with them because I quite enjoyed all aspects of what people do to pleasure each other. I only really changed my preference about a year ago when myself and Penny were going through a rough patch that I thought was really working but in the end I had to break up with her and tell her that I now liked men. She didn't take it very well but that was about three months ago and she has just started being friendly to me and it is great because she was a good person to be consoled by. I had not realised how late it had been when the group I was looking at had got up and were walking back up to the castle to eat, I shuffled around the trunk of the tree so that they didn't catch me. When they were just in my line of sight I left my hiding place and went up to eat. Entering the Great Hall I was delighted, the only seat left on the Gryffindor table was right next to Harry. I walked down and plonked my bottom down by him with a round of 'Hello Percy' came his way "Hey everyone, what did you all do today?" I asked this and everyone's faces lit up with smirks as Harry replied "We played truth or dare but we'll tell you about it later. We are gonna play again tomorrow, you up for it?" He smiled at me and I nodded my head with a flutter in my heart as Dumbledore stood to say his nightly speech and after a very quick speech, I didn't think about anything other than Harry and the gorgeous banquet lay out before us.

Harry POV

'I swear Perce keeps looking at me like he is fantasizing or something because he is just creeping me out!' My thoughts were cut off as Dumbledore stood up to give us the news of the whereabouts of Sirius Black who had been spotted in the area but I knew all about this from talking to Stan Shunpike on the knight bus. 'Percy is looking at me again. I really need to ask him what he wants!' thought as the gorgeous banquet appeared before my eyes, so as everyone tucked in and the noise level rose, I asked him curiously "Perce is there something you want with me because you keep looking at me?" Percy shovelled another forkful of food into his mouth as he looked like he was in conflict with himself as he swallowed his mouthful and said "No, I was just looking over at Penny to make sure she was okay today?" He finished and dropped his eyes to his plate and didn't raise them for the rest of the meal.

A/N: Did you like? Then Review. What did you like? What did you hate?

I will try and reply to reviews and if you have any ideas that could be added to this story message me.

If there are any corrections needed, could you add that to your review? Cheers!

- Danni


End file.
